


Sin and Desire

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: During Canon, Established Relationship, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-01
Updated: 2011-08-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 09:20:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8706742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: "Slowly he pulled out and slid back in, setting his pace, driving his lover mad.Gradually he speeds up, going a little harder, a little deeper every time he thrusts back in.Both of them are lost in their lust and want as their slick skin slides against each other, panting, moaning as the end draws near.When he forcefully hits the bundle of nerves, his lover gives a breathless scream of intense pleasure." .....Complete and absolute smut, no plot what so ever. First sex scene ever so please please review......





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Well I decided to a little something different and this was born. This is absolute and complete smut and if you find ANY plot please let me know because then I am missing something because there ain't suppose to be any plot.  
>  This also goes out to Alex, (FireAngel) You are the best twin brother a person could ask for and thank you for just being there through everything.
> 
> Please be gentle, this is my first ever sex scene so I am a bit nerves about how it came out or if it is even a bit good.  
> Please please review.

x

x

 

Sin and Desire

 

x

x

 

He slowly traced his hand across the golden skin of the well muscled back, down to the firm ass, hesitating only for a second before sliding a finger between the perfectly sculpted cheeks.

When he lazily rubbed the tip of his finger over the entrance, the naked body underneath him bucket up, letting out a long drawn out moan causing him to get even harder in his half open jeans.

He smirked as he kept on rubbing, making his lover almost lose his mind, pushing back against the hand desperately.

Balancing on his hand he lowered himself so that he could nip at the ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth as he whispered hotly,

"You want my fingers inside you, don’t you? You want me to stretch you wide open so that I can slide my hard, wet cock deep into your tight, eager heat...you want me take you hard...make you mine?"

 

"Y..Yes...p..please, oh God! Want you, need you in me!" came the pleading, almost desperate reply.

 

He could practically feel the heat and lust radiating from his lover, upper body resting on his elbows, fists a death grip in the sheets and it was driving him mad with need to be inside that warm body.

Smiling at the protesting whine as he pulled his had away from his lover he moved in between the spread legs and again balanced himself over his lover’s back, pressing gentle kisses against the tense shoulders which started to shiver in lustful anticipation as he yet again rubbed a finger over the tight entrance.

 

"Ohhh...god!" his lover moaned, gasping slightly, head thrown back in pure pleasure as he pushed a slick finger up into the tight body, making him writhe and buck and moan as he moved his finger in and out.

The moaning only increased, becoming harder as he slides a second and then a third finger inside, stretching his lover’s hole wide open as he pushed back on the fingers moving inside of him.

As he pushed his fingers in deeper he crooks them just a little bit, searching...

"Yes!" he thinks as his lover’s body tighten and surges up into his, crying out. So he passes the tips of his fingers back over the sweet bundle of pleasure inside.

 

"Jesus! Oh fuck!" the beauty under him screams in a tight voice, throat hoarse from lust, knuckles white around the sheets.

"Can’t t..take more. Please just f..fuck me, I’m ready!" He begged in wrecked sobs, breathing out of control.

 

He slowly, teasingly pulled his fingers free and climbs to his knees.

He traces the sweat soaked body with his eyes.

The way the muscles rippled underneath the smooth tanned skin as the drops of salty water rolled across the hot overheated flesh.

How the powerful legs was spread just for him, revealing that oh so tight pink hole that invited him to just bury himself inside it and never ever come out.

 

His hands move up to his jeans, pulling down the zipper completely, shoving his pants and briefs down to his thighs.

He groaned in relief as his straining erection was finally freed, curling up towards his stomach.

Damn, he was so hard it was painful and that only cure was lying in front of him literally begging to be taken and fucked.

 

He bit down hard on his bottom lip to keep himself from moaning as he wrapped a slicked up hand around his own hard shaft, moving his palm up, down and over creating intense pleasure.

He managed to pull away before getting to far gone and grasped one of the pillows, curling his hand around a bent thigh he lifted the slender hips and pushed the pillow between the bed and his lover’s hard, leaking cock.

His lover moaned at the new pressure against his body, shifting slightly to get more comfortable and arches at the sudden friction the new position causes.

 

"You like that, baby?" he asks with a voice that was pure sin as he runs his hands up and down on sweat slick skin.

 

"Hmm..." is all he got in answer making him laugh softly.

 

"Maybe you’ll like this even more." And he guided the head of his cock to the stretched hole, pushing against it hard.

"Oh god, yeah..." he moans breathlessly," ...this is gonna feel so good!"

 

Grasping his lover’s hips he slowly pushes inside, stilling immediately, gasping at the scorching heat and tight squeeze of the body surrounding him. He can’t believe how he’s just accepted inside, his lover opening up for him so easily.

He slides the rest of the way into the tight heat, slow and easy to avoid any pain, waiting for the clenching muscles to give and soon he is sheathed all the way inside.

His lover moaning and writhing under him, creating exquisite pleasure, while moaning half words and please for him to move, to do something.

 

Slowly he pulled out and slid back in, setting his pace, driving his lover mad.

Gradually he speeds up, going a little harder, a little deeper every time he thrusts back in. 

Both of them are lost in their lust and want as their slick skin slides against each other, panting, moaning as the end draws near.

When he forcefully hits the bundle of nerves, his lover gives a breathless scream of intense pleasure.

 

A few more hard thrusts and the body around him tightens painfully, gripping him tight as his lover comes hard and beautifully underneath him. A primal scream ripped out from him as he loses himself in the haze of ecstasy.

Digging his fingers into flesh, he thrusts in deep and hard one final time, shuddering, world whitening somewhat as wave after wave of powerful pleasure crashes into him when he finally comes inside his lover, claiming him before he collapses on top of him shuddering as the last shocks of pleasure runs through him.

 

When they both finally catch their breath and their strength returns, he slowly slips out and lies down next to his lover, gathering his sated body in his arms and claims his mouth in a fierce kiss.

 

They kiss long and deep, lazily devouring each other, tongues tangling and sliding together.

His lover finally pulls away, wrapping an arm around his waist whispering,"I love you, Dean." before lying his head, listening to the heartbeat of his soulmate.

 

"Love you too, Sammy, forever." He says tightening his arm around the perfect body of his lover and together thy peacefully fall asleep...

 

 

 

The End.


End file.
